Legend of Cirse - Before the Cataclysm
by SoulofNeant
Summary: Azéroth, jadis crée par les Titans. Terre de légendes et de mystères. Elle connut de nombreuses guerres, amenant histoires et péripéties sur ses habitants. Parmi l'une d'elle, oubliée de tous, conte l'histoire d'une humaine ayant choisit la voie de la nature. Ceci est son histoire, bien avant la venue d'Aile-de-Mort...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Le feu crépitait, faisant danser les ombres projetées contre les murs de la tente. Le vieux Gobelin, assis près du feu, fixait les flammes de manière hypnotique. Plongé dans ses pensées, il fut interrompu par une tornade d'éclats de voix entrée dans sa demeure.

« Oncle Xy ! Elle n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi !

- Bouh ! Il veut être chaman, alors que ça n'existe pas des humains chamans ! »

Le Gobelin regarda le jeune humain et la petite orque se chamailler. Malgré ses os qui lui faisaient mal, il se leva pour séparer les deux enfants.

« On se calme, fit Xyran d'une voix enrayée par le temps. Et on frappe avant d'entrer, bande de galopins ! »

Les deux bambins se calmèrent, baissant la tête et murmurèrent ensemble un "pardon oncle Xy". Le vieux Gobelin soupira avant de reprendre sa place, réajustant la vieille peau sur ses épaules qui lui servait de couverture.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi cette dispute ? Demanda le Gobelin en fixant ses petits protégés.

- Urgat veut être chaman, fit l'orque. Alors que ça existe pas chez les humains.

- Et alors ! Répliqua le garçon. Je peux le devenir, rien ne me l'interdit. »

Alors que les deux enfants recommencèrent à se chamailler, un éclat de nostalgie apparut dans les yeux de Xyran. Cela lui rappelait quelqu'un... Le Gobelin prit sa canne et frappa au sol pour avoir un peu de silence.

« Suffit, bande de galopins ! Periny, ce n'est pas gentil de ta part de briser les rêves des autres. Tu connais ma devise : Rien n'est impossible tant qu'on n'y croit.

- Oui, commença la petite orque. Mais... Ce n'est pas possible quand même, un humain chaman...

- Je le deviendrai, lança Urgat, les yeux rougis par ses pleurs. »

Le Gobelin s'esclaffa, surprenant les deux enfants. Le petit Urgat cru qu'il se moquait de lui aussi. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux quand le Gobelin calma ses rires.

« Et tu le sera, répondit Xyran. Si tu t'en donnes les moyens.

- C'est vrai ? Dit Urgat, le regard rempli d'espoir.

- Bien sûr. J'ai connu quelqu'un comme toi. Une personne qui voulait suivre une voie qui n'a jamais été empruntée par quelqu'un de sa race

- Oh !? Fit Periny. Qui, oncle Xy ? Qui ça ?

- … Vous voulez que je vous raconte son histoire ? »

Les deux enfants poussaient un cri de joie avant de s'installer près du vieux Gobelin. Ce dernier fouilla dans une besace contenant du tabac et attrapa une longue pique en bois marqué par le temps. Tandis qu'il mettait l'herbe dans l'anse, il commença à réfléchir.

« Voyons, par où puis-je commencer ?

- Bah, du début ? Dit Periny.

- Haha ! Éclata de rire le Gobelin. Mais le début de quoi, quand je l'ai rencontré ou avant ?

- Avant, oncle Xy, demanda Urgat. Enfin... Si tu sais...

- Bien sûr que je sais, fit Xyran vexé. Mon petit, j'ai vécu le Cataclysme...Même que j'y était quand Aile-de-mort vint dans notre monde... Je me souviens des histoires des gens que je rencontrais quand j'étais encore marchand... Ah, c'était la belle époque !

- Mais c'est qui alors cette personne ? Demanda impatiente Periny. »

À nouveau, la nostalgie envahit le Gobelin tandis qu'il allumait son calumet.

« Elle s'appelait Cirse... Une humaine. »

Xyran pris dans une petite sacoche une poudre de couleur cuivrée. Puis tandis qu'il reprit son histoire, il jeta la poussière métallique dans le feu, les flammes devinrent verdâtres sous les yeux pétillants des enfants.

« Son rêve était de suivre la voie des druides... Voici son histoire... »


	2. Chapitre1

**Partie 1 : Avant le Cataclysme**

**Chapitre 1**

« _Avant le Cataclysme, le monde était tel que nous le connaissions avant qu'il n'aborde ses cicatrices. Après la Guerre des Anciens, le Grand Continent se fragmenta en trois : Norfendre, les terres gelées au Nord ; Les Royaymes de l'Est comme nous les appelons maintenant se trouvant au levant du Maelström; et enfin Kalimdor, qui avait gardé le nom originel du Grand Continent et se trouvait lui à l'Ouest. Normalement, les peuples humains n'ont vécu que dans les Royaumes de l'Est. Cependant, certains avaient traversé la Grande Mer et s'étaient établis sur les côtes. Avant que Dame Jaina Porvaillant ne fonde Theramore,un groupe d'humain avait bâtit un petit village au nord du marécage d'Âprefrange. Je me souvient à l'époque que je commerçait souvent avec eux lorsqu'ils venaient à Cabestan pour du troc ou autres babioles. La vie était simple pour nous tous, bien qu'il y avait des dangers. Les Centaures étaient une race de combattants aguerris et ils menaient la vie dure à ceux qui traversaient leur territoire. Les Shu'Halos -ou Taurens lorsque les Orcs virent en Kalimdor et les nommèrent ainsi- avaient souvent à faire à eux. Quant aux Kaldoreis ou Elfes de la nuit en langue commune, c'était le temps où ils étaient encore immortels et connaissaient eux seuls la voie des Druides. C'est en ce temps-là, dans ce petit village d'humains que naquit Cirse... _»

L'orage violent secouait les huttes et bâtisses des humains. Le tonnerre gronda, couvrant les cris d'une femme qui mettait bas. Dans la pièce commune d'une hutte, un homme d'une trentaine d'années faisait les cents pas. Il jetait de temps en temps des regards inquiets vers la peau qui servait de porte, menant à la chambre. Les hurlements de son épouse le faisait tressaillir à chaque fois. Puis d'autres cris se firent entendre, moins intenses, mais le soulagement et la joie apparurent sur le visage de l'homme. La peau s'écarta tandis qu'une vieille femme s'avança, tenant dans ses bras, un ballotin d'où émanait les petits cris.

« C'est une fille, commença la vieille dame d'une voix chevronnante. La maman est épuisée, mais elle va bi...

- Montre la moi ! Interrompit l'homme, dont le visage affichait comme de la déception »

La vieille femme s'exécuta, tendant le nouveau-né vers l'homme. Ce dernier pris l'enfant et l'examina. L'orage se fit plus violent, de même que les cris du bébé. La colère apparut dans les yeux de l'homme. Il rendit l'enfant à la sage-femme qui le ramena auprès de sa mère. Lorsque la vieille femme revint voir le nouveau père, ce dernier refaisait les cents pas, accentuant sa contrariété.

« C'était un fils que je voulais! Cracha-t-il. Et puis...Ai-je mal vu ou sur son crâne...Ses cheveux ? »

Le silence de la vieille dame ne fit qu'approuver le doute qu'avait l'homme. Son pied tapa violent dans un meuble. La sage-femme toussota avant de prendre la parole.

« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Après tout, les bébés naissent tous avec les yeux bleus et leur couleur changent après. Ses cheveux noirciront avec le temps.

- Qu'importe !...Il est hors de question qu'elle porte un nom de notre famille ! »

Dans la chambre, la mère du nouveau-né dormait à cause de l'épuisement de l'accouchement. Elle n'avait accordé aucun regard à sa fille, qui continuait de pleurer. La foudre tomba non loin de la hutte, illuminant un instant la pièce. L'enfant cessa de pleurer, ouvrant grand les yeux. Tandis que la tempête semblait se calmer et que la pluie berçait doucement l'enfant, la vieille femme revint près d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras. De ses doigts marqués par le temps, elle effleura le haut du crâne de la petite fille, là où se trouvait un duvet de cheveux ...couleur écarlate.

« Pauvre petite chose, murmura la sage femme à l'attention de l'enfant. Ton avenir s'annonce sombre...J'espère que tu trouveras la force de le suivre. Même si ton nom montre ta bâtardise...Petite Cirse... »

Les années passèrent et la petite Cirse grandit au cœur de son village. Cependant, les paroles de la vielle femme s'annoncèrent vrai : la vie de Cirse n'était guère rose. L'amour porté par ses parents à son intention n'était pas si intense pour une enfant de son âge. Son père, ayant désirer ardemment un fils, l'obligeait à travailler et à effectuer des tâches rudes pour une enfant de huit ans. Quand à sa mère, même si elle lui portait un peu d'attention, elle n'était pas chérie car la femme ne reconnaissait pas l'enfant comme le fruit de sa chair...et la cause était la couleur de ses cheveux. Semblable à la couleur du sang, ils étaient d'un rouge écarlate. Et ses yeux étaient d'un jolie vert émeraude pigmenté d'or. Cependant, même si elle semblait mignonne, elle était considérée comme une bâtarde, dont son nom désignait une mauvaise herbe. Le mari était toujours resté auprès de sa femme et la savait fidèle, mais il voyait sa fille comme étant un signe de mauvais augure pour lui. Les habitants du village, quant à eux, restaient dans l'indifférence. Tant que les tâches quotidiennes étaient exécutés, même par les enfants, ils ne prêtaient pas attention à la petite bâtarde. Cependant, les enfants du village n'étaient pas indifférent à la "tare" de Cirse. Ils ne cessaient de se moquer d'elle ou de la rendre responsable des bêtises qu'ils avaient commis.

C'était un jour paisible...Sauf pour Cirse qui, ayant subit les moqueries des enfants et une douche de boue de leur part, s'était réfugiée hors du village, dans le marécage d'Âprefrange. Assise entre les racines d'un grand arbre près d'un petit ruisseau, elle tentait de se débarbouiller et d'effacer ses larmes. L'arbre lui servait de cachette lorsqu'elle se faisait réprimander par ses parents ou insulter par les autres enfants. Le marécage était réputé pour être dangereux et il ne fallait pas s'y aventurer seul, cependant il était l'unique endroit où Cirse se sentait "chez elle". Une fois qu'elle avait enlevé le plus gros de la boue sur elle, elle se glissa entre les racines pour s'y blottir contre. Elle ne cessait de se poser des questions sur le fait que ses parents ne l'aimaient pas vraiment, que les gens du village étaient indifférents envers elle et ne venait pas l'aider quand les autres enfants la tapaient. Elle prit dans ses mains une partie de ses cheveux écarlates noués en une tresse grossière. Si elle avait eu les cheveux différents, sa vie aurait-elle prit une autre tournure ?

Soudain, un rugissement retentit dans le marécage. Cirse sursauta et grimpa en hauteur sur l'une des racines. Elle connaissait la faune qui peuplait le marécage et ce cri venait de quelque chose d'inconnu pour elle. A nouveau, les rugissements s'élevèrent, se rapprochant de la cachette de la fillette. Cirse se réfugia derrière l'arbre, jetant un œil afin de voir la source de ce cri. Deux formes apparurent dans son champ de vision, l'une d'elle était caractéristique des araignées qui peuplaient l'ouest du marécage. Alors que l'autre, elle fut très surprise de voir un immense ours au pelage bleu nuit, arborant d'étranges marques. Elle savait qu'il y n'avait aucun ursiné dans les marécages et que le rugissement venait de lui. Elle vit les deux créatures se battre, l'araignée crachait ses toiles pour immobiliser l'ours et ce dernier utilisait ses griffes contre son adversaire. Mais l'araignée était rapide et elle réussit à faire perdre l'équilibre à l'ours qui tomba lourdement au sol et fut emprisonné dans de la toile gluante. Cirse avait déjà assisté à des animaux se battant pour leurs survies et elle essayait de rester en retrait...Cependant, cet ours l'intriguait. En son cœur, elle sentait quelque chose de particulier émanant de l'ursiné. Alors que l'araignée s'apprêtait à dévorer sa proie, elle reçu une caillasse contre son abdomen, ce qui la stoppa dans son action et se tourna vers la source de cette attaque. Ses multiples yeux fixèrent la petite fille qui lança un nouveau caillou dans sa direction.

« Laisse le tranquille ! »

Émanant un cri strident, l'arachnide se détourna de l'ours et fonça vers Cirse qui courut pour essayer d'échapper à la créature. La petite fille ne chercha pas à se retourner, elle savait que l'araignée la poursuivait. Elle continua de courir à perte d'haleine, ne sachant pas où ses pas l'a menaient. Soudain, ses pieds furent englués dans de la toile et elle chuta au sol. Cirse tenta de se défaire des fils qui entravaient ses chevilles tandis que le prédateur se rapprochait d'elle, bougeant ses crochets qui montrait son envie de la manger. La mort ne fut qu'à quelques mètres de Cirse lorsque l'araignée se redressa, hurlant alors qu'une forme féline avait sauté sur son dos et la lacérait dans un rugissement. Cirse n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il s'agissait bien d'un grand félin au pelage bleu nuit...Sauf que les félins n'habitaient pas non plus le marécage. L'araignée tenta de se défaire de son adversaire, mais le félin était plus rapide qu'elle et ses griffes meurtrières aveuglèrent ses multiples yeux. Puis dans un dernier cri agonisant, l'araignée s'écroula, gisant dans son sang verdâtre. Cirse resta bouche bée tandis que le félin s'ébroua avant de tourner un regard dorée vers elle. La peur envahit à nouveau la petite fille alors que le nouveau prédateur s'avançait vers elle...Se mettant sur deux pattes et changeant d'aspect. A la place du félin se tenait un être humanoïde de grande taille, à la peau bleuté, aux cheveux et à la barbe blanc argentés. Il était vêtu de cuir et la particularité qui surprit Cirse fut ses yeux dorées et ses oreilles longues et pointus.

« N'aie crainte. »

La personne s'était exprimé dans la langue commune avec un accent mélodieux et une voix profonde. Il s'accroupit pour aider Cirse à retirer la toile d'araignée. Une fois libre, la petite fille se remit debout, fixant toujours d'un regard ébahit l'inconnu. Elle avait entendu parler de ceux qu'on appelle "les Elfes de la nuit" mais c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait un...Et surtout qu'il soit capable de prendre une forme animale.

« Tu n'es pas blessé ? Continua l'elfe.

-...No...Non, répondit Cirse.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé. »

Cirse fut interloqué...Avant d'écarquillé les yeux et de comprendre.

« Vous étiez l'ours aussi ?...Mais...Mais comment vous faites ça ? »

L'elfe parut amusé par la réaction de la petite fille.

« C'est parce que je suis Druide et que la nature m'a accordé ce don. »

Cirse fut émerveillée. Alors il existait des êtres capable de prendre une apparence animale et d'être en communion avec la nature. L'elfe regarda aux alentours, ne tenant pas compte de la réaction de l'enfant.

« Tu habites loin ?

- Non, répondit Cirse. Mon village est juste là-bas.

- Dans ce cas, rentre vite chez toi. Je dois repartir. »

L'elfe de la nuit commença à s'éloigner, mais Cirse lui courut après et se mit devant lui.

« Attendez ! Comment...Comment fait-on pour être druide ? »

L'inconnu fut abasourdit par une telle question, il s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de la fillette.

« ...C'est une voie difficile, peu connu, surtout pour vous, humain. Seul mon peuple, une parti d'entre eux décide de la prendre.

- Mais...mais je suis prête à apprendre ! S'il vous plait, dite moi comment faire...ou bien...emmenez-moi avec vous, s'il vous plait ! »

L'elfe de la nuit parut très surpris de la réaction de l'enfant. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la petite fille, plongeant son regard dorée dans les yeux verts...Il fut interloqué un instant, avant de prendre la parole.

« Ne met pas trop d'espoir dans une telle voie...Pour être en communion avec la nature, il faut faire un avec elle...Et je ne peux t'emmener avec moi. Le voyage vers Hyjal est long et périlleux. Et ta famille serait triste que tu partes...

- Non ! Hurla Cirse, retenant ses larmes. Personne ne m'aime chez moi, tout le monde me déteste ! Je vous en prie, emmenez moi ! »

Silencieusement, des larmes coula des joues de Cirse. Ses yeux étaient clos et ses poings serrés tremblaient. Au fond d'elle, elle voulait vraiment suivre cet inconnu, elle voulait connaître aussi cette voie de la nature. Elle sentit des doigts sécher ses larmes et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit le visage de l'elfe afficher de la compassion.

« ...Petite, ne crois pas cela. Même s'ils le montrent d'une manière agressive, tes parents t'aiment et t'aimeront toujours. »

Cirse renifla alors qu'elle retenait à nouveau ses larmes. Disait-il vrai ? Ses parents l'aimaient vraiment ? Cependant, elle voulait vraiment devenir druide, elle avait son choix, elle avait décidé de son avenir.

« S'il vous plait...Dites moi comment faire pour être druide... »

L'elfe parut encore bien perplexe devant une telle détermination. Il soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

« Être druide prend des années...cependant, avant de l'être, il faut ne faire qu'un avec la nature. Essaye de l'écouter, de la comprendre. Ne la regarde pas avec tes yeux, mais avec ton cœur...Tu ne pourra pas être druide, mais si déjà, tu communique et respecte la nature, alors cela t'en rapprochera sans le devenir. »

L'elfe de la nuit se releva, posant sa main sur les cheveux de Cirse.

« Je dois me hâter, mon_ Shan'do_ m'attend...au revoir S_inwen_. »

Courant dans une direction, l'elfe se métamorphosa devant Cirse en félin, prenant de la vitesse et disparaissant entre les arbres du marécage. Cirse fixa l'endroit où avait disparut l'elfe. Les dernières paroles de l'elfe étaient mystérieuses et la petite fille ne comprit pas certains mots. Cependant elle savait ce qu'elle voulait faire, ce qu'elle souhaitait devenir. Elle suivrait les paroles de l'elfe, mais elle se jura une chose : Elle sera Druide et ce, à n'importe quel prix.

4


End file.
